Power of Love
by missmacy311
Summary: Macy Vaughn and Harry green wood are two people who struggle to love themselves let alone other people but the two come together. WARNING SMALL EATING DISORDER
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Macy's POV (Before finale)

"We all love you Macy" Harry said he grabbed my hand I could feel how warm and safe his hand was and then I heard "I really want to kiss her right now" I wanted to say I do to but I couldn't and I knew I never would

Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry Harry "MACYYYY" I jump from the sound sitting up in my bed what was I just thinking about. oh yeah him Maggie walks up to Me and puts her hand on my head "OMG Macy you love him" I shake my head like the worlds ending I can't like Harry I don't like Harry I mean yes he is handsome and his British accent is adorable but I just can't " No I don't " I try to say calmly but it must not work cause Maggie starts jumping up and down she drags Me up from the safety and comfort of my bed and into the kitchen where Mel is attempting to make breakfast "Macy loves who" Mel asks pouring what look but doesn't smell like coffee into a cup "She's in love with" Maggie's about to say Megan Markell when Harry appears in the room "Good morning girls sorry I'm late Mel I see you attempt breakfast perhaps I should help " Harry says I can't help but notice he did his hair different he moved his part to the left side of his face it suits him he looking at Mel's terrible coffee with those big beautiful brown eyes then he's looking at me his smile grows bigger until "MACYS IN LOVEEEEES" Maggie shouts jumping in the air like a crazy person no she can't tell him omg she can't I mean it's not true but she can't so Macy does the thing she does bestI runs out the house I keeps on running until I reach the town library I goes into the corner my spot a never changing never leaving spot shit I missed breakfast well who cares I didn't need it anyway I had stood on the scale yesterday to see that I had gained 2 pounds so maybe skipping breakfast was best laying my head back on the bookshelf I think of what Maggie said could I really be in love with Harry i mean white lighters and witches can't even be together so it's not even possible I turn around and look at all the books titles like "How to be young and slim" or "Amazing diets" I know I'm in the health section I groan looking at the skinny girls on the cover and then I look down and my chubby legs Harry would never want me I lean my head against the book shelf and close my eyes praying to God that I won't dream of Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Macys pov

"Sweetheart im sorry but the librarys closing you need to leave"  
I open my eyes and see the librarian standing over me I sit up rubbing my eyes "Sorry but um what time is it "

"10 pm darling"  
On no no no no no they probably think im dead ugh I stand up giving a nod of thanks and run out the building its strangley silent but I don't think on that to long I run across the street almost getting hit I know my hair looks likw im trying to pull off an 80s aafro as soon as I get home I throw open the door and theirs a pissed off Mel waiting for me

'where the hell were you wethought you had been kidnaped harrys in paris freaakin paris looking foryou"  
"calm down mel ive only been gone for-" Maggie walks in theroom cutting me off "six hours fourty six minutes and twenty seconds but whos counting"she says throwing her hands in the air I can feel myself getting angry what right does she have to tell me what todo with my life "guys I was gone for a longtime I get it but you don't need to freak out"

"oh so where the ones who freaked out when you lost it when Maggie said' mel says glaring at me "DONT SAY IT"im losing it "you love harry'  
I lost it All I can see is red its almost like I have the source in me again I feel my rage boiling out and then it stops and Maggie and mel are lookin at me like I set the world on fire then I look towards the kitchenand relize I did harry appears with his hair deshelved and his suit wrinckled he smiles until he sees the fire happening in the kitchen he disappers thwn reappears with a fire extinguisherhe puts out the fire but the kitchen looks like its covered in snow im about to apologizewhen it hits me ' how did I do that I was only able to do that when I had the source could I still have the source in me all I had to do was look at harry andmy world fell apart their was no love in his eyes only fear


End file.
